


恋恋风尘

by rainfall2am



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfall2am/pseuds/rainfall2am
Summary: /露水挂在发梢/结满透明的惆怅/是我一生最初的迷惘
Relationships: Eunhae - Relationship, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 7





	恋恋风尘

＊  
在某个时刻，李赫宰突然意识到了对方的头发长得有多么快。  
是一个赶早班飞机的清晨，李赫宰洗漱之后返回床边去叫醒还在赖床的人。被吵醒的人整个埋进床褥里不出来，李赫宰趴在他耳边哄着，手撑在被子上想要再靠近一点，却突然被“啪”地一巴掌打在颈侧。  
李东海掀了被子一脸烦躁地坐起来，手捂着头使劲揉着。  
“头发啊！疼死了。”  
原来是撑在被面时压扯了下面的头发。本来李东海早起时脾气就不好，这下李赫宰更要把人搂过来说给宝贝呼呼对不起啦，然后被人推到一边。小火龙趿拉着拖鞋走了，李赫宰一边收拾床铺一边默默想，艾一古什么时候头发这么长了呀。

男孩子们住在一起自然没体会过头发掉满地是什么样。据说人每天自然脱落的头发有70根，不过头发太短的话，好像从来没有见过它们脱离身体后的样子。  
两个男人上床更是没有哎呀你压到我头发了这样的抱怨，只有情欲上涌时扯着对方的发根，想要再多靠近一分。  
不过，居家男李赫宰最近愈发频繁地在浴室地漏、在大理石洗漱台面、在黑白条纹的枕头上发现一根又一根半长不短的头发。它们属于谁自不必说，毕竟居家男李赫宰先生33岁的人生里也只有一个正儿八经的半同居对象。  
再后来，发卡、发圈这些小东西陆续出现在家里的每一个台面上，有些是最普通的黑色，也有些花花绿绿的，一看就是cody们包包里常备的花样。  
头发的主人倒是对这一切都适应良好。  
头发的主人李东海最擅长丢三落四，为了用起来方便，他找cody要了很多发圈，这里那里都放几个，想用的时候随手就抓。若是房子的主人在一起刷牙的时候故意抱怨了，嘴里含着泡沫嘟囔着你看看李东海，到处都是你的头发。他就跑到客厅把扫地机器人抱过来，让它立刻上岗工作，另一位马上无话可说。  
嘴上抱怨着，心里却喜欢得紧，毕竟冷都男李赫宰最会口是心非。

回想身边人上一次把头发蓄到这么长还是好多年前。那时的李东海白白瘦瘦的，脸上带着婴儿肥。粉丝们都喜欢长发造型，管他叫小王子，他一边得意地害羞，一边不许身边的人夸他漂亮。  
李赫宰那时候最坏——也傻，喜欢扯李东海的小发揪，像个恶劣的小学男生。有一回当着前辈的面，摸着李东海的发尾说您看看我们丫头，长得这么招人可怎么办。结果就是等前辈走了以后被一顿暴打，直到李赫宰对天发誓再也不那样说话才好。  
长得好看的人最知道自己什么样招人。李东海爱跟粉丝唱反调，女孩子们喜欢顺毛他就天天狼奔。后来又发了很多专辑，身边的人红黄蓝各种颜色染了个遍，然而李东海多年来的造型只有刘海梳上或放下、染黑色或棕色几种搭配。  
那一次剪掉长发后，李东海像是下定了决心向那个木浦小男孩告别。他开始健身，甚至痴迷于此，有时刻意地想要抹掉那个漂亮的自己，想要变得像个世俗意义上的、强壮的、顶天立地的男人。  
但还是会哭，还是喜欢撒娇，偶尔太黏人之后自己又反应过来，觉得好像不该如此。那几年李赫宰在他身边主动或被动地飞速成长着，像是打碎了骨头又重新拼装。他站在李赫宰身边，不知该如何帮他，却在不经意间一起拉扯着走过了。  
再反应过来的时候，李赫宰已经可以平静地说出“东海不要长大，就在我手心里”这样的话，而不用担心惹自尊心极强的他不高兴，李东海也可以面对粉丝淡淡地讲喜欢健身是因为之前对自己的身材有点自卑。  
从此他说出来的每一句话都有人稳稳接住，再没有慌张与误会。

在日本的巡演从夏开到冬，李东海没有要剪头发的意思，只不过长度有点尴尬，用发圈扎住甩甩头就又掉了，有时在舞台上疯起来头发凌乱得像只炸毛的小狮子。  
最后一站到了札幌已是深冬，演出结束的晚上李赫宰快要困到昏迷，偏偏李东海不知从哪个天气预报上看到说要下雪，一直趴在窗边。  
“怎么还不下雪啊，看不到下雪好可惜。”  
“东海呀，东海大人，我真的要困死了，你快来呀！”  
李东海回过头，看到他可爱的男朋友被酒店白色的被枕淹没，好像掉落在棉花糖里的小动物，内心被无数支可爱之箭射中，撒欢扑倒床上狠狠亲在脸上，沾了李赫宰一脸口水。  
“你真是…”李赫宰迷迷糊糊地抹了把脸，用力把人箍在身边不让动，“快睡，等回家了带你出去玩。”  
话音没落多久便沉沉睡去。  
等真的坐上往夏威夷去的飞机时，李东海才渐渐有了旅行的实感。退伍之后行程紧又要兼顾家人，他们很久没有单独出去旅行过了，仔细想一想上次一起私下出行还是好几年前。李东海买了新的便携摄像机想要拍一个vlog，这会儿正新奇地摆弄，把它架在小桌板上准备全程跟拍。  
进入夜航的飞机已经熄了灯，李赫宰帮身边的人铺开枕头毯子，把座椅放倒。李东海还有些兴奋，放好相机又蹭到李赫宰身边，凑到他耳旁想要说悄悄话。有些打卷的发尾掉进李赫宰的领子里，蹭得他痒痒的。  
“高兴吗？要都拍下来吗？”  
“唔嗯。”小脑袋挤在他的颈窝，“想放在D&E的演唱会上。”  
李赫宰忍不住上手抚摸柔软的发丝：“这个拍下来给fans看也没关系吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯～这个不行呢！”

在夏威夷的前几日只有他们两人，为了好好休息李赫宰把日程安排得不太紧。还是有点担心被认出来，白天在外的时候不敢太放肆，好在李东海沉迷拍照录影，李赫宰就跟在后面，看他对万物都兴致满满的可爱的背影。夜幕降临后他们花很多时间在海边散步，酒店的私家海滩保密性不错，他们终于可以在夜色的掩护下牵手接吻。  
看烟火的时候李东海难得地安分，拍了一小段视频后便静静地站着。李赫宰从身后揽着他，夜风又将发梢若即若离地吹向他的脸庞和心口。李东海转过去窝进那个怀抱，他们身高相仿，他便歪下头倚在对方宽阔的肩膀上。  
李赫宰锋利的侧脸在明明灭灭的烟火中柔和又明亮。他有点小包袱，有时素颜对着李东海突然转过来的镜头会害羞。李东海的手指划过他的下颌在心里默默想，你都不知道自己什么样子是最好。  
睡前李赫宰用一把梳子细致地理顺那一头被吹散的长发，李东海的发质很好，洗发水的香气都沾在了他手上。明明一起用了酒店免费送的洗发水，后来几天李赫宰总觉得香味一直留在他身上。  
威基基湿热的海风终是让人失控。李赫宰在情事中一遍一遍用手梳理李东海的长发，黑缎一样地绕在指缝中缠绵。他从未说过自己的痴迷，却全被李东海看在眼里，李东海因着这一份浓烈的欲望将自己全部献祭。快到高潮时李赫宰从背后扯起身下人的头发攥在手里，露出一直被好好遮盖着的细白的后颈，他发狠地咬下去，直到射到对方身体里。  
第二天在海滩的阳光下李东海习惯性地想把头发扎起来，李赫宰瞥到身后的东华哥马上把他的手按下去，头发刚刚好遮住还在发红的牙印。  
“有印子，会被哥哥看到的。”  
羞恼的小老虎红着耳尖，嗔怪地给了他心窝一个肘击便跑走了。

在夏威夷的最后一夜，他们并肩躺在沙滩上听音乐。  
要走的时候李赫宰先站起身，向坐在那里的李东海伸出手。半轮月亮就在他的身后，月光粼粼落在他肩头，李东海怔怔地看着他。  
“我觉得月亮好像在向我伸手。”  
李赫宰看着坐在沙子上眼睛明亮的小朋友，蹲在身前仔细将他的头发束好，直接将人抱了起来——  
“是吗？那现在月亮要带你回月球了。”


End file.
